


Like a Greek Goddess

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [134]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class Differences, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sarah didn’t know much about the classics, of gods and heroes, but she knew beauty when she saw it.





	Like a Greek Goddess

Sarah didn’t know much about the classics, of gods and heroes, but she knew beauty when she saw it. She may lack the education of the Crawleys, couldn’t tell Hera from Aphrodite, or Artemis from Athene, but when she dressed Cora, the sensual curves of her body and her alluring shape called to mind the well-sculpted forms of these divine women. When she dressed her hair, she could see their regal and perfect features reflected. When she laughed, Sarah felt elevated, as though ascended. Sarah didn’t know about gods or divinity, but, when she saw Cora, she finally understood.


End file.
